1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the manufacture of nail files having grooves containing roughened sides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manicure instruments including nail files are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,717 to Atkinson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,529,321 to Pearson, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,589 to Ferrari are examples of such instruments which may be worn as rings. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 58,210 to Beauregard, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,533 to Kadaja, U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,879 to Schwartzman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,580 to Poux, U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,310 to Collier, U.S. Pat. No. 2,233,438 to Troya, U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,688 to West, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,987 to Alley describe nail files having grooves which contain filing surfaces. It is evident from an examination of these patents that the devices either could not be made from a single piece of stock material, or if such a type of manufacture was attempted, a large quantity of waste would be produced. Additionally, these products must be dispensed as units.